


Lust

by swindalynn



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swindalynn/pseuds/swindalynn
Summary: There are two things Nadine knows for sure. 1. She can't back down from a challenge. 2. Chloe is a flirt.She is also a goddamn brat, but Nadine would be lying if she said she wouldn't enjoy making the brat submit.





	Lust

If there was one thing Nadine Ross knew about Chloe Frazer, it was that she was a flirt. The woman could charm the bark off a tree with three sentences, smokey eye shadow, and that little lift of her ass she did when she knew someone's watching. Nadine sat beneath a low hanging naked bulb at a table made of scrap wood, nursing a quickly warming can of beer. She watched Chloe flutter her long lashes at a man and offer that smile of hers. It was the one that promised a night of unbridled passion with no strings attached. Nadine knew that smile well. 

Chloe reached over and playfully touched the man's shoulder as she thanked him and then tapped his cheek seductively. She turned and watched him over her shoulder as she gave him a full look of her ass before shooting Nadine a look of triumph. Nadine acknowledged her with a quiet nod, the beer can obstructing the small smile that graced her lips. That woman has never been told no, has she? 

“Did our friend have anything worth sharing?” Nadine asked as Chloe rounded the rickety table and took her seat beside her again.

“We were right,” Chloe said, reaching over and taking the beer from her hand. “The tourist trail of Magellen's last walk has been augmented from the original trail, which remains a secret known only by the locals. Our good buddy, Vergel, over there said he has a vehicle we can take. At this rate, we'll have the spearhead of Lapu-Lapu by the end of the week.”

Chloe tossed a thumb over her shoulder to the short Filipino man still standing at the open air bar, dressed in a wrinkled collared shirt unbuttoned with nothing else beneath. He gave a smile and nodded, lifting his hand in a limp wave. Nadine considered him suspiciously.

“What does he want for the jeep?” she asked.

“I don't know,” Chloe said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Something about ten dollars and a night in the company of one devastatingly beautiful antiquity collector.”

“But we aren't coming back,” Nadine began to say, but she caught the sharp look and coy smile her partner shot her and gave a nod. She leaned back against the plywood booth and draped an arm along the back of the chair. “This is why I always demand payment up front. No exceptions.” 

“Oh, so if you were him, you would have taken me to your house of luxury right now?” 

Chloe made a show of looking around the small makeshift bar at the end of this mountainous village cut off from almost all civilization. The houses were mere frames without windows or doors, the beds were mattresses stuffed with banana leaves. Nadine shook her head, afraid Chloe was misunderstanding. 

“No, not at all. I would have pushed you against the far side of that wall and taken what was mine.” She nodded toward the darkened wall of the bar, the only side out of view of the tables on the patio and facing the lush jungle and not the village.

If Nadine didn't now better, she would have sworn she saw a flush or red run across Chloe's face, but the woman was a flirt and used her charm to manipulate favors. She was sure anything she said couldn't phase her at all. Chloe averted her eyes, pursed her lips, and then nodded in resignation.

“Okay, fair enough, Fifty Shades.”

Nadine paused. “Fifty what?”

“Fifty Shades,” Chloe said, as if that were clarifying the she seemed surprised Nadine didn't know. “The book. The really bad one about-.” Her voice trailed when she finally realized Nadine had no idea what she was talking about and then gave a huff. “The point I was getting to, Ms Ross,” she said, accenting every word with a half beat pause, “is first Asav and now me? Against a filthy wall, none the less. Admit it. You really just have a thing for Indians.” 

Nadine knew she was flirting. This was how Chloe Frazer simply was. It was that shamelessness of hers, the irrepressible charm, that made Nadine relax more around her since the early days of their partnership. It was the warmth and good humor Chloe insisted upon, even with someone brusque like Nadine, that made her smile more, laugh more, and slip into something that resembled enjoyment – of her, of Chloe, of the adventure all around. There was a refreshing transparency to it all. 

So Nadine gave a shrug of her shoulder, nonchalant, casual, and said, “Ja. I do. Always have.”

Then she saw it. It was small, barely noticeable, a way the usual gleam of Chloe's eye was different somehow. She saw a thought in the shadow that crossed her eyes, touching her eyebrows just barely.

“Oh?” Chloe tucked sweat-matted hair behind her ear. “Authentic Indians, I gather. Not ones who grew up in Australia.”

“That doesn't make you authentic?”

“I'm just clarifying your type.” 

“For what purpose?” Nadine arched an eyebrow, then laughed. “Trying to see if you fall under it?”

Now Chloe caught her eye and held her gaze, the humor from earlier draining from the air around them. She leaned forward over the table demanding the space. Nadine's laughter subsided and the smile on her face faded. The lightbulb above them flickered in the stale night mist as they eyed each other almost defiantly.

“Against that wall, huh, mate?” Chloe's voice was low and smooth, an almost purr of pure pleasure. “You think I'd let you?” 

Too many thoughts raced through Nadine's mind. Too much was happening too fast. She took her time to process, responding to the challenge with a silent, stern gaze. Strands of hair came loose and brushed the skin beneath Chloe's cool, gray eyes. She always liked it when her hair caressed her cheek like that. 

She's a flirt, Nadine reminded herself. She leaned forward, closing the gap between them, to show her partner that she was not one so easily manipulated like the countless men she'd seen her sway.

“That's where you're wrong, Frazer. If I got you against a wall, any wall, you would take what I give you and beg for more. I'd make sure of it.”

Chloe cocked her head and spied her from an angle. 

“You're awfully confident for someone who's never shown me her game.”

“And you're awfully confident for someone who's never experienced...my game.” 

Nadine returned the smile she saw becoming of her partner's lips Gingerly, Chloe pulled back and draped herself across the back of her chair, presenting herself for viewing pleasure. Amusement washed through Nadine like a wave of warmth. In another life, she would have stood from her chair and yanked Chloe somewhere private. She would have done it for many reasons then, really. To shut her cocky mouth, to see that smug smile drop into a blissful moan, to hear her voice racked with waves of pleasure, to hear her whimper and moan and beg. The great Chloe Frazer wriggling beneath her, desperate for what only she, Nadine Ross, could give her. Nadine would be lying if she said she would never jump at the chance. 

Now, she drew back as well, careful to maintain the air between them. She considered the woman before her for a moment longer, allowing herself the indulgence. She never tired of these power games they played, even if this was a kind they've never done before. Sooner or later, one of them would break the stalemate with a laugh or a chuckle and everything would return to normal. For now, Nadine enjoyed the surge of energy she could feel, like finding the perfect sparring partner, someone familiar but who never ceased to surprise her. She was enjoying herself too much to break now.

Then it happened. Then Chloe changed everything with nothing but a whisper.

“I guess we need a wall then, china.” 

Nadine stared. She was not exactly sure how she was supposed to take that, but all she could hear in the words unspoken was quiet, nagging dare. Well, go on then, china. Show me. Chloe remained unrelenting. Nadine can be oblivious sometimes, but she never had to be told twice. She stood. 

“Get up,” she said. 

Chloe smiled from her seat. “I'm fine right here, thanks.”

In one motion, Nadine had her up from the chair and over her shoulder. She was nearly to the steps leading the grass when Chloe struggled violently, hollering demands that grabbed the attention of the few drunk me still sitting. Nadine adjusted her grip and hoisted her higher up as she carried her into the small food storage room they'd rented for the night. She kicked their gear aside and swung Chloe down in front of the back wall, pinning her against it, wrists flat against the stone by her head. Nadine held her body flush against her, lowering her head to her neck. 

“Dammit,” Chloe muttered disappointed in herself and then struggled once more for good measure.

“Keep doing that and I'll have to do something about it.” Nadine breathed onto the hot flesh of her neck, lips brushing against skin. She felt a quick shudder run through her captive. 

“Or what? You'll spank me?”

“If I must.” 

Nadine pushed her pelvis firmly against her and drew her hands up above her head, held them with one hand, and brought the other to her chin. She held face still, wanting to feel how her expression changed when she placed her lips to her ear and said, “Still doubt me, mate?” 

Chloe's chest heaved with effort, she wriggled slightly between her and the wall. Nadine's free hand was trailing down the length of her neck, palm open, fingers spread, down her chest and over her breast to her stomach. Her fingertips brushed just beneath the button of her jeans. The groan betrayed her and Nadine smiled. She pulled back enough to watch Chloe's face as she slid her hand beneath the shirt and began to inch up, fingers lapping up the heat radiating off the bare skin.

“Jesus,” Chloe whispered, but then smirked. “I don't even get a kiss first?” 

The question took Nadine off guard and her hand paused, her eyebrows furrowed. Kisses were so intimate, the wrong kind of intimate, but part of Nadine wouldn't have objected to that kind. She pulled back, not sure this was something she should keep pursuing. Suddenly, the line between playful challenge and something more disappeared and she wasn't sure which side of it they were on before it did. Her grip on Chloe's wrists loosened with uncertainty. 

Then, as if she could see she was losing her, Chloe leaned forward and captured Nadine's lips in a greedy kiss coaxing her back tight against her and the wall. No, no, no, no. Come back to me. Nadine's heart pounded as she claimed the lips that were offered her and then it melted when she realized that Chloe had been keeping her wrists together over her head for her. Nadine followed her out of her own mind and back into the moment, this moment, the captive and the captor. Something inside her melted at the thought of Chloe pulling her back, wanting more of this, from her. God, Chloe wanted this from her. 

She nudged her thigh between her knees and pushed up against her sex, sudden and hard. The gasp broke the kiss but it was worth it to hear, to see how Chloe's eyes flutter shut, mouth gaping, as her hips moved with the pressure. Nadine had always thought she was beautiful, but she was especially now in the warm humidity, hair matted against her neck, sweat beading on her light brown skin. She withdrew her knee and reveled in the way Chloe almost whimpered at the loss. 

“Nadine Ross, I swear-,” she started, but Nadine shushed her with another kiss.

“-- you're not gonna --”

Another kiss, brutal this time as she dropped Chloe's wrists to hold her head with both hands, one gripping the back of her head and the other cradling her jaw, holding her still. 

“-- win this one...” Chloe finished, breathless. Dizzy. 

“You're a right fighter, I'll give you that, bokkie.” Nadine lowered her lips to Chloe's neck, first kissing the sweat, and then gently taking the skin between her teeth. Her hands gripped Chloe's ass and she hoisted her up off the ground so her hip could make contact with the sweet wet spot of heat and need that could make Chloe unravel. She pushed into and watched her suck in air.

“Oh, fuck.” 

“Is that what you want?” Nadine asked her, nibbling her way down the exposed flesh of the V in her shirt. 

“...no...”

“Someone's lying.” 

She let her hands slip under the shirt once more, cupping her breasts before grabbing them possessively. Fuck, her body was perfect. If not perfect objectively, then perfect for her, for her hands to grip and hold and pull. One hand slid between her hip and the crotch of Chloe's pants. She could see how desperate she was for contact, maddeningly keeping herself from thrusting into Nadine's hand. She let Chloe fall back to her feet and then deftly slid her fingers in her pants. Chloe's fingers gripped her shoulders, gasping. She pressed her face into Nadine's shoulder as if to muffle herself. She was so wet, Nadine's fingers slid through the heat sandwiching her clit between her fingers. Chloe almost bucked when she moved her hand back at worth, stroking the hardened clit with each movement.

Chloe cursed. Her body trembled. She was dripping. Her pants were soaked through. It was driving Nadine mad with want. She wanted to take her so completely she left her breathless. She wanted to see this woman lose control, give it up for once, give it to her. She wanted to make her hers.

“Jesus Christ, Chloe,” Nadine nearly growled in need. Every tremble and clench she felt at her touch shot straight to her groin. “Just say it. For both our sakes...”

She felt Chloe's grip on her arms tighten as she bucked once more hard and violent.

“Fuck me,” Chloe finally let out.. “God, just fuck me already.”

It was like a switch that turned on, like the spoken permission had unleashed something primeval in Nadine. She whipped Chloe around, ripping her shirt from her body, unbuckling the belt and undoing the pants faster than her mind could keep up. She pushed the bra up toward her neck, fuck taking it off, and bent Chloe forward at a perfect 90 degrees. Nadine paused to admire the view before her, the bare brown skin of her back, the dark hair spilling over, her arms bracing herself against the wall, as her body trembled. 

She waited. Chloe waited. Patiently. For her. Nadine felt her heart fall over the edge. This woman, this precious woman. She pressed her pelvis to her ass and Chloe moved with her. She eased her legs apart with firm movements of her thighs. 

“You're lucky I don't have a cock right now,” she said, placing her palm flat against the small of her back. 

“Wouldn't call that lucky.” 

Nadine quelled the small jump of her heart at the mutual interest and said, “Maybe next time.”

“Only if you wear a strap.” 

Nadine grinned. “Naughty girl.” 

She yanked her clothing down over her hips and watched as Chloe's wetness dripped down her thigh. Then she gripped her hip once more and brushed her fingers across her sensitive clit. Chloe shuddered. 

“Play with yourself if you like,” she said and slowly slid a fingertip in. Too wet, she knew. One finger wasn't enough for her to grab hold of. She slipped in another and this time, Chloe let out a soft moan. Nadine steadied herself and bent her knees for better access and drew her fingers until just the tips hooked the muscles of her opening. 

“You ready?” 

Chloe huffed with impatience. “Nadine, if you don't--.”

She didn't let her finish. She thrust into her, pulling hard on her hip, enjoying the view she had of Chloe, bent over, sweat soaked, breasts swaying with each thrust. She wished she could grip her hair and stand straighter, fuck her properly as her moans rose in the stuffy room. She wished… she wanted… Nadine angled her wrist and sped her motions, listening to Chloe's breath grow rapid. She was careful to hold back, didn't want to hurt her, but god, she wanted to hear her name on that voice, screamed even. She paused inside Chloe and then, just to experiment, scissored her fingers inside her. The action made Chloe's head lull and her voice caught at the back of her throat. The “fuck… me...” escaped her lips and floated in the humid air.

Chloe lowered her head, palms still braced against the wall, panting, pushing herself hard against Nadine's hand, yearning for something, more of something. She caught Nadine's eye over her shoulder, heavy lidded with lust.

“You're holding back,” she said. “Don't.” 

At this, Nadine couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't help herself anymore. The words called deep into that part of her she tried so hard to control. She pulled out and gripped Chloe tight and savagely yanked her to bags of rice they used as bedding. The dam was open now and she couldn't contain it anymore, the need she felt. She wanted to own this woman, ravage her until she was exhaustion, leave her bruised, aching, and swollen. She was inside her once more faster than Chloe could keep up, fucking her with all the need, the want, the brutality inside her, reveling in how Chloe grasped at the rough canvas bags, the air, anything to give her purchase. 

Nadine lost track of the room and the bags, all that existed was Chloe, eyes closed, her whole body moving with the force Nadine used to fuck her. Her voice was rising louder and louder with each selfish thrust. She heard her name cried out but it didn't stop her. Nadine watched her captive, her prey, curl forward as her muscles contracted. She could feel the hollow inside her as the muscular walls of her vagina all pulled tight together. 

Cum, bokkie. Cum for me. 

Chloe shot forward and grabbed her arm, stopping her. The muscles of her walls clamped tight around her fingers and Nadine could feel them pulse as Chloe curled tight within herself and then collapsed hard against the bags of rice, spent, chest heaving as she gasped for air. She hooked an arm over her eyes.

Nadine froze. No. No, no, no. She didn't want to do that, lose control like that, not like that. 

“Christ, china.” Chloe let out a breathy laugh, letting her arm fall so she could spy Nadine from the corner of her eye. “When you let go, you really let go.” 

“Did I hurt you?” Nadine asked, carefully, trying to keep her voice from quivering. 

“What?” Chloe laughed and then she saw how Nadine sat rigid, fingers still dripping with cum, trembling in the air. She pushed herself up on shaking arms and scooted closer. She lowered herself to look Nadine in eye. “No, no. You didn't hurt me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Chloe pursed her lips. “I might be sore for a few days, but you most definitely didn't hurt me.” 

Nadine felt a hand on her cheek, soft, reassuring, saw Chloe smile. “I would never--,” she stammered. “I never want to hurt you.” 

“Hey, stop that now. I know you wouldn't.” Chloe gathered her in her arms, holding her against her naked breast. “I feel like I should be thanking you, really. Or scolding you. If I'd known you could fuck like that, we would have been doing that a long time ago, luv. Shame on you for hiding it.” 

Nadine couldn't help but chuckle as she sank into the warmth surrounding her, the feel of her arms and the soft flesh beneath her cheek. The strain finally hit her an she felt the exhaustion rush through her. She closed her eyes, content, satisfied. She felt a palm wipe the sweat from her forehead. She felt warm breath dance across her cheek. She felt safe. Not a feeling she was used to having. 

“You're stronger than you look,” she said and allowed her arms to snake around Chloe's waist. 

“Babe, I've told you this once but you never learn, do you? You don't scare me.” 

They shared a quiet laugh and then a quiet silence. 

“Hey, Nadine?” Chloe's voice came in the light in the heavy tropical heat.

“Hmm?”

“What does “bokkie” mean?” 

Nadine felt heat flush her cheeks and turned on her side, trying to look away from the woman who was cradling her so tenderly in her arms. Stupid, Nadine. Stupid, stupid. 

“Well?” Chloe pressed. “If you say “whore” I'm going to drop kick you.” 

Nadine grimaced through the embarrassment and said, “There isn't really a good translation for it.” 

“The best one you got then.” 

Another small silence. Nadine sighed. 

“It means “little doe.” Like a deer.” She racked her brain for how to describe it. When she came up with nothing, shook her head and then turned back to face her. “Not literally. We use it like “my dear” or “dear one”. Someone close like that.” 

“'Deer' one?” Chloe grinned.

Nadine rose a fist, silently threatening to punch her arm, which made Chloe raise her hands in defeat, still amused at her own joke she just agreed not to say. She lay down and Nadine felt an arm snake around her waist and a hand grab hers. Her heart fluttered when Chloe rested her forehead against her back. The silence was awkward and Nadine knew nothing good could come of this.

She sighed. “You're going to give me hell for that, aren't you?” 

“Oh, yeah. So much shit-smelling hell.” Chloe nodded against her back to confirm. “But right now, I'm okay like this.” She tightened her embrace. 

Nadine drew her arm closer around her and said, “Ja, me too.”


End file.
